


沙丁鱼游戏

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 沙丁鱼游戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 闲来无事的复仇者们决定一起玩沙丁鱼游戏...





	沙丁鱼游戏

Tony趴在床底，双脚因为无聊，在那里自己心念着拍子，自顾自地跳着舞曲中的舞步。

一个小时之前，因为太过话唠导致复仇者联盟里其他成员不愿意搭理他而开始无聊的我们最年轻的复仇者蜘蛛侠小朋友，提议了一个游戏。

“沙丁鱼游戏？”Tony坐在沙发上努力把脖子往后扭试图不动上半身也能正眼看着在自己背后的Peter，尝试无果才愿意动一动身子。“你是指那个，类似于捉迷藏，只不过大家得要挤在一起的奇怪游戏？”

“这个游戏哪里奇奇怪怪了！明明非常有趣！”

“一堆人挤在一起有什么好玩的？”

“这个不是英国家庭用来增进成员之间感情的游戏吗？”Natasha坐在吧台朝Peter挑眉。

“怎么想着玩这个？”一旁翻着书的Rhodes抬起头来。

“增进大家的感情啊！”Peter拍拍手。“怎么样怎么样，大家来不来？”

“我们不能安安心心的看一场电影吗？”Wanda伸手拿着光碟晃了晃。

“你不会选了恋恋笔记本吧？”Sam一脸被噎住的表情，在看到Wanda点点头后立刻举起手。“我赞同玩沙丁鱼游戏。”

“嘿！恋恋笔记本怎么了！”Wanda不爽地说。“多么经典的爱情电影！”

“经我统计，Wanda你看此电影的次数已达45次。”Vision在旁不紧不慢地说。

“我爱你，Wanda，但这个电影我倒背如流了。”Natasha耸耸肩。“来玩游戏吧。”

“加我一个。”一旁默不作声的Bucky也举起了手。“我对恋恋笔记本实在不感冒。”

“你们太欺负人了。”Wanda纠起了眉头，一旁的Vision伸手放在Wanda的肩膀上，在耳边悄悄说了些什么，Wanda才缓和脸色，点了点头当答应了。

Peter将目光放在Steve和Tony身上：“Mr.Stark？Cap？”

“既然大家都加入，我也来吧。”Steve偏头看向坐在自己旁边的Tony，用胳膊肘顶了顶。

“行行行！”Tony双手举起。“加我一个。”

“我为什么要答应…”Tony咳了咳，无奈地趴在床底翻白眼。

“答应了可不能反悔。”一个清晰熟悉的声音在床外响起，把Tony吓个够呛。

眼前突然一亮，Tony眯了眯眼睛，抬头望向来人，毫不意外看见Steve那饱满的胸肌…啊呸，毫不意外看见Steve双手抬起了床还对着自己笑眯眯。

这个人是吃大力丸长大的吗？！

“…进来吧，Steve。”Tony拍了拍自己旁边的位置。“你先把我的床放下来。”

“你的床竟然能够抬起来。”Steve轻轻放下，趴在地上挪了进来。“我还以为你睡的是那种能把定在地板上的床。”

“就是定在地板上的床。”Tony将脸塞进双臂之中。“你给掀起来了。”

“…对不起。”

“没事。”

这句话说完，两个人便趴在那里，一句话也不说了。Steve本就不是个善谈的，也只知道趴在那里，不知道心里在琢磨些什么。Tony将脸埋在双臂之间，眼睛紧紧闭着，努力想找些话说缓解几分尴尬，却满肚子话不知道从何说起。

“下一个谁来找？”

“唔，应该是Nat。”Steve偏头看他，虽然一片漆黑看不太真切。“她应该很快就能摸过来了。”

“那倒也是，她敏锐地跟缉毒犬似的。”

Steve似乎是被这个形容逗笑了，身体震了一会儿，Tony也有些发笑。

“怎么想着藏床底的？”

“我随便寻了个地方就钻进去了，有点后悔了，我应该躲衣柜里。”Tony动了动脖子。“床底下总觉得有一股子灰。”

“那我们要不就躲柜子里吧。你衣柜也大，到时候大家过来也进得去。”

“行，你，你先挪出去。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，两个男人挪了好一会儿才重见天日。他们两蹑手蹑脚地小跑着来到衣柜旁，Tony刚拉开衣柜门，Steve就瞥见门口出现的身影，不由得逮住Tony的后领，跟拎小鸡崽似的给直接推了进去。

“What the F…”一句脏字还没说完便被捂住了嘴巴，Tony望着近在咫尺的Steve，那因动作更加明显的肌肉让他老半天说不出一句话来。

“Nat在外面。”Steve在Tony耳朵边用气音说道。“不知道怎么的，不太想被她找到。”

Tony伸手揉了揉突然红了的耳朵，点点头，Steve抬头看了看，伸手挪了挪衣架的位置，终于腾出了一些两人站脚的空间。

“你衣服可真多。”

“男人也得精致一些。”Tony扯了扯Steve格子衬衫的下摆。“你是不是满衣柜都是这种衣服？”

“其实也不是，大部分吧。”Steve笑。“你要是真的好奇，下次来我房间看一看就知道了。”

“你这是在邀我去你房间？”

“不行吗？”

“…没事。”Tony转移目光，从衣柜缝里面往外看了一眼，突然乐了。“Nat进来了。”

Steve听了也往外瞧，他本就比Tony高出一截来，这下倒是整个人都把Tony给罩在了里面，Tony拉着衣柜门的手一顿，险些就那么推开了门。

在外的Natasha像是听见了动静，往这边瞥了一眼，吓得两个人都没敢作声。明明不是什么会丧命的情形，不知怎么的，两个人都觉得比往日那些任务要来的刺激。

Natasha也只是瞥了一眼，便没有继续深究，只是往床的方向走过去，还未等Steve和Tony反应过来，就看见Natasha一只手就把床给抡了起来。

“…Cap，我没眼花吧，你也看见了吧？”

“她刚刚是不是一只手把床抬起来了？”

“感谢上帝，我没有出现幻觉。”

“她过来了。”

不知道是不是错觉，Tony总觉得Steve离自己越来越近，虽然他并不讨厌这种感觉，但是Tony不太信任自己的自制力。

还未等Tony开始胡思乱想，衣柜门被拉开，Natasha挑眉看着被一堆衣服包围的两人，‘嗯哼’了一声。

“Nat。”Tony趁势与Steve拉开距离，Steve眼神黯了下去，但也没有过多表现，只是对Nat笑了笑。

“我要进来了，Boys，挪挪地。”Natasha挥挥手，两位男士自觉的移出一个空地，Natasha站进去，关上了门。

“嗯…你衣服好多。”

“看，Nat都那么说。”Steve耸耸肩。

“我这叫，精致。”

“Gay里Gay气的。”

“…不和你计较。”Tony翻了一个白眼。

沉默。

“下一个谁？”Steve打破沉默。

Natasha想了想：“我记得是…”

“找到了！”衣柜门猛地拉开，Peter一脸兴奋地看着三人。“耶！”

“看来接下来我们不会无聊了。”Tony朝Steve抛去一个眼神。

小话唠的加入让气氛都松快不少，这个孩子的嘴巴没有一刻停歇过，不禁让人感叹年轻真好。

好个屁。

某特工+某队长+某富豪=安稳。

某特工+某队长+某富豪+某蜘蛛=喧哗。

这种情况在Bucky、Sam、Clint钻进衣柜后并没有任何好转，衣柜里像是炸开了锅一般，Steve和Tony甚至插不上话。Clint和Sam能和Peter聊起来Steve并不意外，Sam虽然在军队历练过，性子也算沉稳，但该调侃的时候一下不落。Clint更不用说，这位赫赫有名的鹰眼在Peter还不在的时候，是直接承包了复联话唠的名头。最让人意外的是Bucky，这个来到复联后一直沉默的发小，像是回到了七十年前一般。

Steve不由得松了一口气，Tony感觉到了Steve的情绪波动，眨巴了下眼睛，朝Steve那边靠了靠，脑袋也靠上了Steve的肩膀。Steve不动声色地看了一眼Tony，也朝Tony那边凑了凑。

“话说回来，是不是铁罐的生日要到了？”Clint突然来了这么一句，引起全场莫名冷场，Peter那个藏不住事地已经瞟了他好几眼，Tony也明显看见Natasha伸手在Clint身上掐了一把，身边Steve的脸色因为这句话也变得僵硬，这让他不禁有些好奇起来，但不打算深究。

“对，快到了。”Tony没事似的接话。“到时候让你们好好玩玩。”

“有酒喝有东西吃就开心了。”Clint挠挠头，打着哈哈。

“找到了！”柜门又被拉开，Wanda和Vision看着里面一堆人，默默关上了柜门。

“哎，你们干嘛？”Steve见状喊道。

“太多人了！我和Vision去另一个衣柜。”

“哎不行，沙丁鱼游戏的重点就是大家挤在一起，你们去另一边就不好玩了！”Peter急急挽留。“Mr.Stark你衣服太多了。”

“…”Tony放弃辩解，把另一边的衣架子全给撸下来，挤出衣柜，塞进被子里，又钻了回来。

“这下不就宽敞了嘛。”Wanda拉着Vision走了进来。

“等等，你两个怎么一起过来了？”Sam奇怪地看着Wanda和Vision。

“你们刚刚还三个一起塞了进来。”Natasha翻了个白眼。

“不是，本来那时候是Bucky一个人去找，结果这家伙找了一会儿懒得找了，直接一屁股坐地上，我上来就看见他了。”Sam笑着拍拍Bucky的肩膀，Bucky则翻了一个Natasha同款白眼。

“我是跟在Sam后面来的。”Clint艰难地做了一个举手的动作。“这两人在二楼蹲着不知道在嘀咕些啥。”

“什么嘀咕，我们在说Steve和T…”Bucky话说一半突然刹了车，移开目光试图装作刚刚一句话都没有说。

“T？”Tony半边眉毛挑起。

“没事没事。”Bucky扯出一个难看的笑容。“那个，谁踩我脚？”

“不好意思。”Steve面色无常地收回脚。“地方有点小。”

“还好Bruce不在大厦。”Natasha透过缝隙看着外面。“他要是玩这个游戏，幽闭恐惧症一来，Tony你衣柜不保。”

“话说回来，我好几天没看见Mr.Banner了。”Wanda皱皱眉头

Vision听见了小女友的嘟哝，低下身子解释：“Mr.Banner去印度那边有要紧事。”

“Thor也不在，不知道和他那个倒霉弟弟在哪里逍遥。”Tony耸耸肩。“人都没来齐，玩啥玩，要不不玩了。”

“别这时候反悔啊，Mr.Stark！玩都玩了。”Peter又急了。

“是啊，就算现在人不齐，你生日那天肯定…”Clint接话，却也是半路刹车，话不说完，听得Tony一头雾水。

“你们，等等等等，你们到底是有什么事情瞒着我？”Tony皱着眉头盯着面前一众人。“怎么老提起我生日？你们是想干嘛？我和Steve怎么了？说清楚。”

大家你看我，我看你，最后大家不约而同看了一眼Steve，Natasha轻咳了一声：  
“这不是，要生日了吗，大家想着给你弄个惊喜而已。”

“对对对，就是这样。”Clint拍手。

“就是最近一直在商量这个事，就一不小心说漏嘴了。”Sam也赶紧附和，连一旁的Vision都非常肯定地点了点头。

Tony狐疑地看着大家，几秒后转而冷哼一声：“信你们有鬼了，说是惊喜，那你们倒是告诉我，和Steve有什么关系？”

“因为…”

“因为我有话想对你说。”沉默了好一会儿的Steve突然开口。“一些很重要的话。”

Tony僵硬地抬头看他，狭小的柜子关上门后其实光线暗的看不太清，但他总觉得Steve的五官从来没有在他视线里那么清晰过。

“什么，什么话，不能平时说吗…”

他是知道的，Tony想，他知道Steve要说些什么，不然他怎么现在紧张的说个话都结巴。

但他没有把握。

“不能平时说。”Steve低下头，又抬起来。“平日里，也说不出口。”

“正好，大家都在，也不是都在吧，大部分在。”Tony咽了咽口水。“你要说什么就说了吧。”

“你愿意听吗？”

“卧槽你赶紧说行不行！”最先没忍住的是Bucky，他脸皱巴成一团。“磨磨唧唧的。”

好队长白了自己发小一眼，又把视线转回到身旁人：“行，那我说了。”

“我，我听着。”Tony扬扬下巴，底气却一点都不足。

Wanda紧张巴巴地拉着Vision的手，Bucky脸依旧皱成一团，但眼里有着期待的情绪，Natasha则一脸打趣看着面前两人，Clint和Sam憋着一口气，看起来像是比正主还要兴奋上百倍。

“你不是一直好奇，为什么我那么久了，连个女朋友都不找吗？我告诉你是因为Peggy，有她的原因，我承认。但更多的是，我早就看上了一个人。我把那个人放在心尖上，自然也就不肯再去多看别人两眼。在我看来，就算是再顶尖的人，也没我这一个心尖上的来的好，让我从脚尖到头顶都喜欢得找不着南北。”Steve话说着，离Tony的距离也越发得近。

“谁那么幸运？”Tony舔了一下嘴唇，眼睛不敢往Steve脸上看。

“你啊。”

“哦，啥？”

“你。”

“…我没懂你意思。”

“靠。”Clint/Sam/Bucky/Wanda。

Steve无奈地低笑，他伸手捏住Tony的肩膀，弯腰，盯着Tony的眼睛，一字一句地说：

“我，喜，欢，你。够明白了吗？”

Tony倒吸一口冷气，盯着Steve的眼睛反应了好半天。他也不是没被人告白过，事实上天天嚷着要给他生猴子的地球人多得数不清，但他从来没有这么丢脸过，被一句我喜欢你就给勾得脸红心跳，身子都软/了几分。

这可能是，Steve也是他Tony Stark放在心尖上的人吧。

“明白了。”Tony抬眼看着Steve。“可明白了。”

Steve这下紧张了，捏着Tony肩膀的手也放下了：“那你，你的回应呢？”

“好啊。”

“哦，什么？”

“好。”

“什么好…？”

“靠你俩什么毛病？！”Clint/Sam/Bucky/Wanda。

这回轮到Tony无奈了，他动作倒是比Steve直接多了，逮住Steve领子就是一顿亲，硬生生把Steve给亲懵了。

“我，答，应，你。明白了吗？”Tony揽着Steve的脖子，笑眯眯的。

回应他的，是Steve的一个深吻。

看来是明白了。

旁观的众人皆倒吸一口冷气，Wanda泪眼婆娑地拉着Vision：  
“这可比恋恋笔记本好看多了。”

后续：  
当众秀恩爱的行为果然容易引起不适。

正在拥吻的两人毫不客气地被其余人赶出了柜子，就在两人一个踉跄被推出衣柜后，正对上Rhodes迷茫的眼神。

“你们两出柜子干嘛？”

“他俩出柜了。”Natasha朝着Rhodes一笑，‘碰’地一声关上了柜子。

“什么玩意儿？？？？”

Rhodes：我错过了什么。

花絮：  
Tony生日那天的小惊喜算是彻底被破坏了。

但没关系啊。

在两人确认关系的一年后，Steve在Tony生日聚会上求婚啦。


End file.
